Paint
by MonMonCandie
Summary: It was her idea of a pet project in need of attention, but he saw it as a task better left alone. Now then…let's see if he couldn't spice up their Saturday afternoon. /Before I know it, it's all on the floor/ ‹‹TerQua AU one-shot with a bonus chapter››
1. Paint

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters from Kingdom Hearts or the song used for inspiration. I just own the written work. Huzzah~

**Rating/Warnings:** Teen (+16) for language and implied sexual themes, but nothing graphic.**  
Characters/Pairings: **Terra/Aqua, minor Saïx/Larxene  
**Word Count: **3,696 words**  
A/N: **Yeah, this is what you get when you best friend introduces you to a song one day at seven in the morning during the drive to school. LOL I really couldn't help it. As for the song being reflected in TerQua material…don't ask. xD I'll admit, I had fun writing this. It's sexy in a way without being over-the-top with bits of crude humor (courtesy of Larxene in the bonus chapter; fancy that). Though, yeah, another warning if you're not used to steamy, intimate moments, but honestly, this is pretty tame. :P Oh, and I used a new format for my A/N because I felt like it. I like it so far even though FFNet already gives you that information at first glance (sort of). xD;

Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy! Reviews are always welcomed. ^^

* * *

"_Girl, don't be shy, I know you ain't  
Cause I just wanna…"  
~ Paint: Travis Garland & JoJo_

¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤

He was falling asleep; and he _knew_ she knew.

…That was why she smacked him upside the head.

Terra flinched, leaning away to his left and rubbing the back of his head. He openly glared at the shorter female, but she simply returned the gesture with a leer of her own; bright, cerulean eyes resembling a storm in their own right and a mouth contorted into a disappointed – albeit _cute_ – pout. He would've stared into those hypnotizing eyes had his companion not pulled her gaze away from him.

"You're not helping," she scolded, once again skimming through the palettes of color lining the wall of the paint section in the store.

Rolling his eyes, Terra outstretched his arm and picked random color palettes off the wall and obnoxiously offered them to the blue-haired female (who, by the way, was frowning again). "Here: pick a color, Aqua. Am I helping now?"

She snatched the pieces of paper back with a scoff, returning them to their rightful place. Terra was sure Aqua muttered something under her breath, but he chose to ignore her since it wasn't important…probably. Another sigh escaped him and he turned away from the explosion of color to look down the aisle after pondering on what time it was. Honestly, Terra didn't think he would ever spend his Saturday standing in the middle of a hardware store looking for paint.

When Aqua remained silent, Terra groaned and rubbed his forehead in exasperation. "Aw come on, Aqua! Can't we do something else?"

"I _told _you what I was going to do today, didn't I?" She raised a thin, blue eyebrow at him; her face void of sympathy to his plight. Shaking her head, Aqua meticulously ran her fingers over one column of color; pulling a baby blue palette off the wall and examining the card. "Honestly, if you were going to act like this, you shouldn't have come in the first place."

"…You say that now, but you were going to drag me out anyways," Terra mumbled under his breath. When Aqua narrowed her eyes to snap with another remark, Terra causally cut in; pulling a green palette off the wall. "Why do you have to paint your living room again?"

He refrained from growling when Aqua slapped his hand away. She gave him a warning look before impatiently answering. "I just realized that the paint on the wall was chipping off. Can't say I remember if the walls already _looked _like that, but when I thought about it, the living room could use a color treatment anyways."

"There's nothing wrong with your wall—"

"It's a plain _tan _color. It's not exactly welcoming."

"And you think a…_purple_ color would be any different?" Terra flashed a random palette in front of Aqua's face; smirking all the while as he leaned down with a hand on his hip.

He noticed Aqua's lips twitched into a smile as she nudged him away while taking the card out of his hand. Terra humored her request with a chuckle and that caused Aqua to giggle. Well, today wasn't a _total_ loss; if Terra could make Aqua laugh, then she was in a good mood. Replacing the card back on the wall again, Aqua replied. "I didn't settle on purple! …But I am leaning towards something blue. How does baby blue sound?"

_Color biased. _Terra mentally teased when Aqua innocently picked her favorite color over…one hundred others. He simply nodded and kept his thoughts to himself. God forbid he would make her mad and she'd shoo him away for the rest of the day. He didn't exactly have that many things to do if he went back to his apartment… Terra was _kind of _ditching out on homework for his chemistry lecture; it was a Saturday for crying out loud!

Shrugging, Terra examined the card Aqua picked in minimal amusement. "Did you tell Larxene about your little project?"

"She didn't seem to mind." Aqua replied thoughtfully when she recalled her roommate's reaction for a paint job. "In fact she just kind of…laughed. I'm guessing it's because she's _not _helping with the task, but I don't know. In any case, she was okay with it."

Terra raised a curious eyebrow. "Is she going to be okay with a _blue_ living room? I was pretty sure she liked yellow or something."

Aqua smirked, making her way to grab the paint bucket matching the palette. "Well she isn't painting now is she? She gets no say to what color I choose."

"Hmph." Terra grinned, following after her before catching her fingers and entwining them with his own. "You're actually being _mean _to your roommate."

She laughed, hugging his arm while playfully looking up at him from beneath her long lashes. "Well, I get privileges. She _is _dating my older brother after all."

¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤

Terra was usually up for physical labor, but really? Painting _sucked._ His back hurt from bending down to reach the lower portions of the wall, his arms were sore from stretching and retracting when he used the paint roller, and his neck had a kink in it from having to crane his head in every which direction. There was so much _wall _in a living room meant for a simple duplex!

Dropping his paintbrush on his tray, Terra stretched out his back with a strained grunt before looking at his handiwork. He pretty much covered three-quarters of the wall with his first coat of baby blue paint. Yes…_first _coat; Terra still had one more coat to do before moving on to another tan-colored wall that needed another two coats of blue paint… Painting _sucked._

He rarely found things to complain about (okay, that was _complete _bull), but this was one of those times where Terra couldn't hold it in no manner how trivial it sounded. Running a hand through his chocolate hair, Terra twisted his body to glance in Aqua's direction. "Seriously? You couldn't just do a patch job, Aqua? Would've saved you time _and _energy."

She turned to look at him. Her longer locks of hair was tied together in a short, low ponytail while the sleeves of her cotton blouse – worn over a black tank top – were rolled up to her elbows and Aqua wore denim shorts to match. Paint roller in hand, Aqua blew her bangs out of her face. "How many times do I have to tell you? This color has been _bothering _me, Terra."

"…You know there's a word that describes that kind of behavior and it has three letters: _OCD."_

"It's not my fault the walls are uneven, okay?" Aqua huffed in annoyance. She dumped her paint roller on her tray before walking over to an adjacent wall; the newspaper they laid out on the hard wood floor beforehand crunched under her bare feet. To prove her point, Aqua pointed to a series of large, vertical chips in the wall that revealed the original white backdrop. Terra examined the damage himself as Aqua complained. "I don't understand _how _that got there in the first place. And look, it's the same with every other wall in the living room. This place is old, but not old enough for the paint to be chipping so much."

"Well, didn't you ask Larxene about it? I mean, you guys have been living together for what? A year now?" Terra asked with a raise of his eyebrow after wiping the sweat forming on his brow.

Aqua sighed in exasperation. "I have, but she says it never bothered her. She _did, _however, tell me to just cover the chips with a poster or piece of furniture."

The brunet thought about the choice…and started to like it. It was better than painting an entire room! "Then why didn't you just do that?"

"Terra." Oh snap, she was getting mad. Aqua was glaring so dangerously that Terra couldn't help but flinch; instinctively throwing his hands in front of him and moved backwards. "You're my boyfriend, but you're making me question why that's so."

"I was just asking!" Terra quickly retorted, going back to his spot and picking up his paint roller. He might as well finish what he was doing to quell Aqua's growing edginess. She normally wasn't _ever _this annoyed, but Terra believed a short fuse was hereditary. How did he know? Well…let's just say Aqua's older brother, Saïx, was _never_ the right guy to mess with. Terra mumbled pointedly. "We've been at this since lunch already."

He received silence as an answer before Aqua started moving around the room; newspaper crunching with her every step. Terra assumed she was going back to her own spot before he felt the fabric of his shirt being tugged at. Blinking in confusion, the brunet looked over his shoulder and spotted Aqua leering down at the hem of his clothes. She raised her head with knitted eyebrows and a scowl. "Really, Terra?"

"Huh?" Terra looked down and proceeded to groan when he noticed a blob of blue paint decorating the bottom of his grey sleeveless shirt. He shifted the roller to his other hand before picking at the spots where the paint had dried. "Tch. And this is my favorite shirt too."

Aqua rightfully preached and slapped his hand away. "I told you to change your shirt before we started. And stop picking at it, Terra; you're going to make the stain worse."

An irritated frown dressed his face. "I didn't think I'd get paint on it. I'm not ten anymore."

"No, but you act like it." Aqua teased, laughing out loud when Terra glared at her. She released the brunet's shirt, placed her roller to the side, and thought. "Umm, I think I have a shirt you can borrow."

"…Mine?"

"It's Saïx's; from when he stayed over last week… I don't know _why _he did, but anyways, I forgot to give it back when I saw him on Monday." Aqua dusted her hands just as the phone went off. She looked towards the kitchen before smiling at Terra. "I'll be back."

Terra wordlessly waved her off. Once she was gone, Terra hung his head in defeat with a heavy sigh. Great. He was going to borrow a _shirt _that belonged to Aqua's brother and she didn't mind if he got _that _dirty. Wouldn't Saïx be _thrilled?_ Raising his head, Terra scowled at the wall. If it wasn't for the chips or cracks or…whatever on the walls, he wouldn't be stuck doing a paint job on a Saturday with his girlfriend. Well, spending time with Aqua was fun, but he'd rather skip the painting, thank you very much!

Dropping his roller, Terra looked at his hands for paint before grasping the hem of his shirt and pulling the fabric up and over his head. Knowing Aqua, she was going to wash it for him when she was done on the phone. Terra exhaled a breath; wiping his face and throwing his shirt on the loveseat sitting in the hallway. They had to move the furniture around if the walls were to be painted after all.

"Let's get this over with." Terra whispered to himself and resumed his paint job. He could faintly hear Aqua in the kitchen as she spoke with – who he presumed to be – Larxene. A smirk crossed his face. He wondered how the heck they ended up as best friends since their personalities were on completely different sides of the spectrum, but then again, some people got along for the weirdest reasons.

He continued his handiwork with a hum to keep himself busy just as Aqua returned with the dreaded shirt in hand. "So apparently Larxene won't be home until seven or something."

"Her job's keeping her busy?"

She replied. "Kind of…but not really." Terra stopped for a moment, giving Aqua an expression to show that he clearly wasn't following. Aqua bit her bottom lip sheepishly while wringing the t-shirt in her hands. "She's meeting up with Saïx later…"

"…Oh." Terra coughed and turned around.

Aqua nodded while looking away. Clearing her own throat, Aqua handed Terra the black t-shirt. "Anyways, put this on."

Terra was staring so hard at the shirt that he could practically _sense _Saïx glaring at him without even being there in the room…if that even made sense. Shivering at the thought, the brunet threw the shirt on the couch outside the living room as well and shrugged. "Know what? I'll just paint without a shirt."

"Terra, you can't." Aqua furrowed her eyebrows; her paint roller resting on the wall she was coating. "Just wear Saïx's shirt for today."

_No fricken way. _He pursed his lips stubbornly. "I don't want to wear something that belongs to your brother. Besides, if I get paint on me, I can wash it off easily since we're using water-based paint right?"

"Yes, but I don't want you parading around half-naked."

"Why not? It's not like you _haven't _seen me nude already."

There was a bout of silence in the air and Terra honestly didn't know _why_ that was so. He and Aqua exchanged looks wordlessly: his, an utterly dissatisfied look, and hers, completely obstinate and _possibly _pouty. The clock in the hallway ticked and ticked before ringing out twice to signify the time of day and it was there that Aqua pulled her gaze away to resume her painting. As for Terra…well, he suddenly had an idea as to _why _Aqua opposed him being shirtless.

"…Were you having dirty thoughts about me?" Terra grinned smugly, watching as Aqua cringed in response. Encouraged, Terra couldn't help but fold his arms over his chest. "Aqua, you flatter me."

Aqua narrowed her eyes when she threw him a dirty look. "Please, Terra, you're acting like an adolescent teenager."

"Well I think I'm acting like a healthy college student who can joke about that." He chuckled with a carefree shrug of his shoulders. Aqua rolled her eyes and it caused Terra to grin even more if only because he could push Aqua's buttons without too much repercussion; she could be such a _pushover. _Clicking his tongue, the brunet continued. "Wait, the term 'dirty thoughts' is wrong… _Fantasies _would be the proper word I'm sure."

"Honestly?" Throwing her hands up in the air before pointing her paint roller at Terra in a hostile manner, Aqua spoke through clenched teeth to keep her voice stern. "Terra, I am warning you: drop the subject already."

He smirked without holding back. "I'm not doing anything harmful; I'm just talking."

"And your mouth has a tendency to run." The blue-haired female scoffed. Pinching the bridge of her nose, Aqua faced the wall again and finalized. "I don't care anymore—just paint already. I want to get this over and done with."

"You're in a hurry."

"So I can kick you out of my apartment."

_Ouch. _Truth be told, that bruised Terra's pride right there.

The time for being smug ended and he openly scowled, but Aqua was already ignoring him as she continued to evenly cover her wall in blue paint. Why couldn't she take a joke every once in a while? It wasn't like he was seriously insulting her, but he figured being the center of attention (with embarrassment anyways) was something Aqua hated. Funny how she shared that characteristic with her brother; Terra had no doubts that Saïx _may have _indoctrinated Aqua with that attitude. With a sigh, the brunet ran his fingers through his hair and glanced at his still unfinished wall. Deeply frowning, Terra bent down to grab his paint roller and drenched it in blue paint from the pan before lifting it against the wall to apply it.

…But he didn't.

Eyeing his wet paint roller with newfound curiosity – rotating the object in his occupied hand – Terra hummed quietly to himself, glancing over his shoulder and at the blue-haired woman working diligently to finish her paint job. A mischievous light played across Terra's eyes once more and he tried to keep his chuckle from sounding out. He loved his girlfriend, but she needed to have fun every once in a while.

Crossing the room towards her, the brunet knew Aqua was already attuned to his approach by the way she painted slowly without having to turn around. He pretended not to notice as he stood beside her casually; Aqua throwing a hesitant glance from the corner of her eye and Terra giving her a small upturn of his lips wordlessly. He stood there silently; waiting for Aqua to crack. Eventually, she did with a tired sigh and gave him her full attention. "What is it?"

"Nothing really…"

"…Then why are you—?" A surprised gasp suddenly escaped Aqua when she felt the gooey substance of _paint _running down the side of her head. She instinctively moved away; mouth hanging in perplexity as she touched her hair before looking down at her now paint-stained hand. Immediately looking at the source of the problem, Aqua gaped. _"Terra!"_

The brunet snickered; the paint from his roller dripping on to the floor as he held it limply. Covering his mouth with his free palm, Terra commented. "Oh come on, your hair's already blue; think of it as…dyeing your hair a different shade."

She merely stared at him blankly before glowering in vexation. Terra would've continued to see her as cute…but then she went ahead and flicked her own paint roller at him; splashes of blue hitting his bare chest _and _his favorite pair of jeans… Why in the hell did he decide to wear _nice _clothes today? Terra was baffled as Aqua gloated in victory of her payback. "You deserved it."

"On my _pants?" _He rubbed at the specks of blue that were completely out of place on his clothing, but it only made the specks evolve into full blown spots. A groan escaped him. "C'mon, Aqua!"

"You're being a big baby again." She placed a hand on her hip and reprimanded. "Don't start something unless you intend to finish it."

Twitching in displeasure, the brunet challenged. "Oh, I'll finish it." Knowing his paint roller was drying out, Terra decided to reach for Aqua's instead. She held the object out of Terra's reach the best she could while stepping back; an undeniable grin plastering itself on her face. As she was laughing, the brunet feigned seriousness while leaning over to snatch Aqua's 'weapon' per se. "Give me the roller!"

She stuck her tongue out and spoke through her giggles. "And have you paint _my _clothes? No way!"

Quickly reacting, Terra reached for Aqua's paint tray that sat on a high stool behind her and dipped his palm in the paint before masking the back of Aqua's clean clothes in a blue dye. She automatically recoiled with an arch of her back and Terra let out a toothy grin. "Please; I can paint you _without _a proper brush."

"Terra, you…!" Aqua tugged at her clothes to see the damage he had done, but with no avail.

Fuming in vexation now, another slew of paint-throwing began and this time Terra tried to overpower Aqua. He chuckled with every attempt she made to slander him in blue – sidestepping or leaning away from Aqua's so-called 'attacks' – but she still managed to get him once or twice on his arms, chest, or stomach. Terra of course rebelled against her and used what was left of his still paint-covered hand to blotch color wherever he could on Aqua: her arms, shoulders, or sides…just about anywhere he could touch without getting paint on himself as well. The newspaper crunched under their weight and the brunet didn't doubt that the paint was landing everywhere _besides _the wall.

He let out a chortle and reflexively caught Aqua's hand that held the paint roller. Raising it above their heads – intentionally guiding Aqua closer – the brunet remained impish while speaking. "I caught you."

Aqua returned his comment with a smirk; not really caring that she was without ammo. "So what are you going to do? Torture me?"

"Psh, I'm not _trying _to be the bad guy." He leaned down closer to her face; noting the paint smears in her hair and the left side of her pale skin. "Torture's not even on the list."

"List, huh?" Aqua stepped closer of her own accord and glanced at him from beneath her long, luscious eyelashes. Staring into her eyes, Terra knew he was falling under her spell…and to be quite honest, he didn't care. The blue-haired female traced her index finger along Terra's stomach. "If I recall, _painting _was at the top of our list for today wasn't it?"

"Who said I was done painting?" Terra hinted with a whisper. "I'm just getting started."

Without wasting another moment, the brunet closed the gap between them and Aqua readily accepted his kiss. The paint roller clattered to the wooden floor once her hand was freed and she eagerly wrapped her arms around Terra's neck; the brunet holding her by the waist. They pulled away for barely a second before their lips connected once more. Almost effortlessly, Terra lifted Aqua off the ground with his arms and walked to the nearest wall – painted or unpainted – to impulsively pin Aqua against it. She had no qualms about his actions and 'rewarded' him by deepening their kiss as she ghosted her fingers over his shoulders and well-built chest. With her long legs hugging his sides, Terra allowed a hand to caress the exposed skin of her right leg and he chuckled slightly when Aqua flinched. She was always sensitive to the touch.

Breaking away slowly, Aqua pressed their foreheads together with a sigh. Licking her lips, she fixed her stare on Terra's intense one; softening her gaze with flirtatious intent. "How is this painting?"

Terra gave her a lopsided smile and placed a lingering kiss on the left side of her neck before dragging his mouth to her ear seductively. "What I have in my hands is a blank 'canvas' that needs a little color."

"Then you better get to work." A hum escaped Aqua as she rested her chin on Terra's shoulder whilst tangling her fingers within his brown spikes. "You finish what you start after all."


	2. Epilogue: Painting Complete

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters from Kingdom Hearts or the song used for inspiration. I just own the written work. Huzzah~

**Rating/Warnings****:** Teen (+16) for language (because Larxene's like that) and implied sexual themes, but nothing graphic.**  
Characters/Pairings: **Terra/Aqua, Saïx/Larxene  
**Word Count: **1,337**  
A/N: **Bonus chapter! To be honest, this was supposed to be included in the original one-shot, but I came across problems such as 1) the original dragged on too long if I added this, 2) when it comes to Saïx/Larxene, I have this nagging need to lengthen their interaction when I'm not supposed to (OTL), and 3) the ending – if I had ended the one-shot with this – just didn't feel right IMO. So! That's why this is a bonus chapter; the epilogue if you will. :)

Once again, I hope you enjoy and thank you for reading and reviewing (if you do)!

* * *

"_Girl, don't be shy, I know you ain't  
Cause I just wanna…"  
~ Paint: Travis Garland and JoJo_

¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤o¤

Wiping the sweat off his brow, Terra examined his hard work thoroughly; very pleased to know that he and Aqua have _finally _finished painting the walls in the living room about six hours after they had originally started. Well with the painting _and _cleaning anyways. Who knew they could have made such a big mess with the paint; getting it everywhere from the floor to the walls?

…Don't answer that.

"I like it." Aqua cut through Terra's reverie as she wiped her hands on her black tank top; her blouse missing after their 'break' so to speak. Smiling contently, the blue-haired female brushed her bangs to the side of her face and glanced at him. "Good thing the paint was water-based otherwise we would've been in big trouble."

"With what? Stains of paint on the floor? I think leaving it everywhere would've left a _great_ memory between you and me."

Aqua immediately flushed a deep shade of red before her frown returned after being absent for six hours. Rolling her eyes, Aqua shook her head and muttered loudly in exasperation. "Boys…"

Smirking, Terra walked up to Aqua and tugged her now paint-free blue locks. She habitually reached up to smoothed down her hair again and the brunet offered. "I was joking. We cleaned up good… With the living room too I guess."

Aqua wasn't convinced and scolded with a lifted eyebrow. "Quit giving everything a double-meaning."

Terra simply laughed before they both heard the sound of footsteps and muffled voices approaching the front door. A key jiggled in the lock and clicked; opening the door as two people – a blonde woman and a blue-haired man – stepped inside while squabbling. It was like neither person had realized Terra or Aqua were in the apartment with them.

"I don't care, Saïx. When I'm talking, you better damn well leave your phone ringing since you're _mine _when we're together on a fricken _date,"_ Larxene finalized while slapping her keys on the side table in the hallway.

Saïx deadpanned while keeping a straight face, though his eyes spoke volumes of aggravation. "Need I remind you that I'm _not _an object, Larxene?"

She hummed, tapping the side of her face rhythmically with her index finger. "Last time I checked, you're my boyfriend _and _boy toy, silly."

"…She seriously calls him _that?" _Terra blurted out in confusion, causing Saïx and Larxene's attention to focus on Terra and Aqua. The brunet mentally slapped himself whereas Aqua shook her head with a small smile. "Uh…"

"Oops, I forgot you guys were here doing…whatever it was." Larxene clicked her tongue passively. She peeled off her coat and dumped it – along with her handbag – on the couch that still remained in the hallway. "No wonder this thing is out here."

Saïx on the other hand was more aware of the situation and sneered at Terra accusingly. "…Why are you _shirtless?"_

Terra flinched and nervously scratched the side of his face while looking up at the ceiling with a trying smile. "Oh, um, I was painting…?"

…He wasn't buying it. Lucky for Terra, Aqua (bless her soul) diverted Saïx's attention away before Terra had to deal with an 'incoming storm' if he continued to answer Saïx's hardening questions. The brunet wasn't exactly Saïx's favorite person for dating his 'baby' sister… Then again, did Saïx _ever _have a favorite person that – supposedly – _wasn't _Larxene or Aqua? The blue-haired female threw Saïx's black shirt (the one Terra refused to wear earlier that day) over her older brother's head and it momentarily broke his concentrated glare. Almost casually, Aqua reminded while patting Saïx's shoulder. "You left this here last week. I forgot to give that back to you."

Larxene – who was leaning against the couch apathetically examining her fingernails – piped up when she caught sight of the black shirt. "Hey, that's mine!"

"It's a male-sized t-shirt and I don't ever remember giving it to you." Saïx sardonically snapped, pulling the shirt off his head while showcasing his trademark scowl.

"You didn't _have _to give it to me; not when I was wearing it that night you stayed over." A mischievous smirk touched the blonde's face as she twisted her antennae-like strand of hair around her finger.

That cracked Saïx's strict composure for an instant before he cleared his throat and quickly looked away. Needless to say, Terra was once again _glad _he didn't wear something that belonged to Aqua's brother. Larxene was…a bit too much for his tastes. How Aqua could stand her was a mystery, but it was even more puzzling that _Saïx _of all people decided to _date_ Larxene. God, Aqua's bloodline was _completely mental._

"…I'm borrowing your washing machine, Aqua." Saïx declared with obvious undertones as he turned on his heel and left the room; shirt in hand.

Larxene glared and shouted after him. "Oh, real mature. I'm your girlfriend, you bastard!"

Saïx was already out of the room, but he mumbled loudly enough for Terra to hear before disappearing completely. "And so help me god _that_ will be the reason I don't wring your neck, you witch…"

…_How? Someone, _please_ enlighten me. _Terra refrained from sighing out loud. Now, he wasn't an expert on relationships, but Saïx and Larxene's was just plain weird. One minute they were near-civilized and the next they were antagonizing each other. Aqua had told him once before that they just expressed their apparent love/hate attraction to one other _violently_ in the most verbal way possible, but of course, Terra knew Aqua was just being nice about the truth. In actuality, she really meant attraction in the most _physically_ violent way possible. That kind of relationship was one not worth investigating no matter how amusing it appeared on the surface to others.

He soon felt his hand being squeezed by another's and Terra found Aqua beaming up at him. Terra couldn't help but return the smile; knowing that she was well aware of his exasperated state after having to see or deal with Saïx, Larxene, or both at the same time. She truly was a blessing without a disguise when he was overwhelmed with stress or the like. Kissing her forehead, Terra dropped her hand before running his fingers through his hair. "Well, at least the painting's done."

"I'll say. Everything's blue!" Larxene interrupted while glancing at each wall with a critical eye. "Huh. You _did _cover up all those scratch marks."

Aqua furrowed her eyebrows; exchanging a confused look with Terra before glancing at her roommate. "Scratch marks? You didn't tell me that those chips were caused by _scratches."_

Larxene hummed absentmindedly; hands on her hips. "Didn't I mention it? Oh well. Yeah; those scratch marks are my fault I suppose… Actually no; they're equally caused by me and Saïx." Cracking a suggestive smirk, the blonde sashayed past the both of them and made her way out of the living room to (intentionally) bother her blue-haired boyfriend. "I can't control myself when your brother acts like such a _beast,_ Aqua; especially when we 'make up' after fighting."

Neither Terra nor Aqua visibly reacted during their pause; the sound of Saïx and Larxene arguing down the hall being the only noise that disturbed the silence. Closing his eyes slowly, Terra dragged his palm down his face and craned his head upwards with a groan. _"'Make up'_ after fighting? I can only guess _how _many times that would be. God, those two are _ridiculous _together…"

"Terra?" Peeking through the cracks between his fingers, Terra noted Aqua's reddening cheeks as her eyes flinted in embarrassment. Playing with the hem of her shirt, she muttered nervously. "U-Um…the next time we…we 'paint', let's just do it at _your _place, okay?"

The brunet agreed with no objections. "I'm all for that." Changing the subject, Terra attempted to lighten up the mood. "So…today wasn't so bad, huh? I had fun."

Aqua's lips twitched before a full-blown smile replaced her then sullen mood. "Of course you did, Terra. But I won't lie…I had fun too; with or without the paint."


End file.
